This study is concerned with (1) purification of acid phosphatase 5 from spleen, serum and subretinal fluid, (2) biochemical characterization of purified enzymes, 3) preparation of specific antibody to study the relationship of different acid phosphatases and immunohistochemistry study concerning the distribution of this enzyme among different tissues, and subcellular structure.